La Création Du Premier Vampire
by Greensleaves
Summary: A-t-on jamais su comment les vampires sont apparus ? Quel était le premier vampire qui apparut ? De quelle manière puisque le premier c'est lui ? Une réponse à ces questions ? Oui. Laissez-vous tenter et venez lire. La réponse est peut-être là.


_**LE PREMIER VAMPIRE**_

Bonjour !!! Voilà, une nouvelle fiction, et même pas celle que je voulais poster initialement. Je suis instable dans mes décisions, alors faut pas trop m'en demander !

Voilà un petit OS pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la suite de Modification (même pour ceux qui ne la lisent pas, c'est autorisé, =D – lien sur mon profil !). Sinon, j'ai commencé une fic sur Harry Potter, allez la voir – gros manque de lecteur (Re-lien sur mon profil – Naaan, je me fais pas de puuuub… xD) !!!

Bon, bah voilà… Place aux disclaimers et à la présentation puis l'OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Reviewez ! Sinon, si ça vous plait vraiment, je transforme cet OS en série d'OS sur la création du monde vampirique – auquel cas, je changerai le titre de la fiction (ce ne sera plus « La création du premier vampire » mais « La création du monde vampirique »).

L'idée générale, c'est la création du premier vampire (si on ne l'a pas compris dans le titre ! xD). Disclaimers, tout personnage à , donc Marcus et Didyme ici ! L'idée est à moi ; et je m'inspire largement d'un de mes textes (Les Larmes, voir mon profil =)), avec la petite leçon moralisatrice, à découvrir… =P

Bon, bon je parle, mais la présentation va être plus longue que l'OS ( 216 mots…) !!!

* * *

The First Vampire :

Il était une fois, quelques siècles avant notre ère, dans une contrée éloignée, rebaptisée « Désert du Sahara », une minuscule tribu qui marchait sans relâche. Elle avait fui les guerres qui se déroulaient en Europe. Elles étaient d'une telle violence qu'une poignée de personnes avaient décidée de s'exiler, pour leur vie et celle de leur famille. Partout où ils passaient, la guerre avait tout ravagé. Parfois, ils tombaient sur des villages semblables à des mares de sang, où les charognards se noyaient dans les cadavres pourris. La plupart des prédateurs mourraient eux aussi, à cause de la chair non comestible des hommes, tellement elle était devenue infecte dans les bains de sang et de soleil. Bientôt les cigognes furent classées dans la catégorie 'charognard', pour avoir rejoint les orgies de sang.

Cela faisait une dizaine d'années que ces familles marchaient ensemble, main dans la main, se soutenant dès qu'une difficulté arrivait. Ce voyage sans fin avait formé ces Hommes d'une manière différente. Les hommes avaient développé une musculature impressionnante, et une rapidité remarquable pour un humain. Leur peau claire était devenue mate, à force de marcher au soleil. Les femmes, quant à elle, avaient hérité d'épaules larges, à force de porter des sacs sur leur dos. Leurs hanches étaient épaisses, à force de d'y caler sans arrêt des enfants. Si cela n'avait pas, dans un sens, gâché leur féminité, la marche leur avait offert de longues et fines jambes, mais endurantes et résistantes.

Sept ans avant l'événement (qui viendra à être raconté), le clan de nomades avait célébré en un petit comité, l'union de deux de leurs membres. Marcus était un bel homme, aux cheveux noirs de jais, aux yeux bleus, avec l'allure et la silhouette d'un dieu grec, bien qu'il fut assez loin de leur prétendue beauté. Didyme ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, avec une peau nacrée et satinée de velours. Ses lèvres étaient pleines, ses yeux chocolat, doux et invitants. Son nez était droit, et ses lourdes boucles blondes à l'Anglaise encadraient son visage aux joues roses et rebondies. Si pour Marcus, la jeune femme était plus belle qu'Aphrodite elle-même, pour les autres, son air était chétif et maladif. Elle était la seule femme dont la peau refusait la teinte abricot, mais qui acceptait les coups de soleil. Ses hanches et épaules étaient toujours étroites. On eut imaginé difficilement qu'elle puisse porter un enfant. Pourtant, elle en donna neuf à Marcus, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Pour sa taille et sa grosseur, elle avait réussi l'exploit d'arriver à terme en mettant au monde des triplés, non sans difficulté.

En cette dizaine année de marche, le groupe avait atteint le désert du Sahara. La chaleur y était étouffante et oppressante, mais les hommes pensaient y résister par une grande volonté. Mais le moral ne peut pas vaincre les lois de la physique. Les gourdes se vidèrent rapidement et l'on fut rapidement sans eau, ou presque. Après deux semaines et trois jours dans le désert, il y eut une journée beaucoup plus chaudes que les autres. La tribu décida d'un temps d'arrêt et elle s'installa sur le haut d'une dune pour quelques jours.

Malheureusement, le soir même, des personnes furent en proie à des troubles, dus à la chaleur suffocante. Didyme, qui avait toujours du mal avec la chaleur, fut la première à trépasser, après de longues heures d'attentes. Son petit corps était étendu sur le sable brûlant. La chaleur et la mort avaient eu raison d'elle. Elle était morte de déshydratation.

Marcus avait vécu ses dernières heures près d'elle. Dans ces moments, il avait détecté être un humain. Il était un bon à rien, incapable de l'aider. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lui tenir la main. Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'il ne pouvait prononcer mot. Il avait souffert avec elle, il était mort avec elle.

Depuis la mort de Didyme, Marcus était vide. Ses yeux pleuraient sans arrêt celle qu'il aimait. Les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter. La douleur restait aussi fulgurante que la fois où il avait réalisé que jamais, au grand jamais, sa femme adorée ne reviendrait plus. Qu'il ne pourrait la serrer dans ses bras. Qu'il ne pourrait pas l'embrasser. Qu'il ne pourrait plus lui faire l'amour. Qu'il ne la verrez pas vieillir. Qu'il ne la verrait plus éduquer ses enfants. Tout ce qui fait que la vie de deux êtres offerts l'un à l'autre soit heureuse et lumineuse.

Les larmes de souffrance de Marcus était devenu le trésor de la tribu. Il avait pleuré toute la nuit le liquide vital. Personne ne voulait qu'une source de vie s'éteigne. Alors ses enfants furent tués devant lui. Trois par jour, en trois jours. Trois jours de souffrance, trois de néant, trois jours qui broyèrent le cœur de l'homme.

Au bout de trois jours, Marcus n'avait plus de larmes. Pour remplacer les perles liquides, un filet vermeil se mit à couler des yeux de Marcus. Pleurer encore et encore. Pleurer du sang finir par teinter les pupilles de Marcus de rouge.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, à l'aube du quatrième jour, la conscience de Marcus se réveilla. Il devait venger sa famille, des cruels gens qu'il l'avait anéantie, sa famille et lui.

Il se releva. Sans sang, il était devenu d'une pâleur extrême, de ne plus avoir dormi, des cernes telles des hématomes s'étalaient sur les contours de ses yeux. Sa rage le dota d'une force immense et irréelle.

Terrifiant, il se releva et fit face aux villageois nomades. Il voulait les faire souffrir, même si eux, ne comprendraient jamais sa souffrance. Il les emprisonna tel un bétail prêt à se faire abattre. Lentement, il s'approcha d'eux. Il allait leur prendre ce qu'ils lui avait pris. Sa vie, sa chair, son sang. Un à un, il but leur sang. Il tenait sa vengeance, il sentait la peur et l'angoisse parmi eux, et il aimait ça. « Vous comprenez – Non ! » se disait – il. Prendre plaisir comme il avait pris plaisir à le faire souffrir. L'homme vide tomba à ses pieds. Il se sentait rassasié – il vengeait ses êtres chers qu'il avait perdus et s'hydratait. Quand sa vengeance et sa soif se faisait plus grande et les nomades partirent un à un.

Mais la douleur lancinante demeurait présente en lui. Alors il la soulageait en buvant le sang. Cette phase de souffrance l'avait transformé _à jamais_ et _pour toujours_.

Si Marcus détestait les humains pour cela, il respectait les sentiments tels que l'amour.

Les larmes étaient du venin, et pleurer ne servait qu'à accroître la satisfaction morbide des autres.

_Après tout, quelle différence entre la pluie et les larmes ?_

_Après tout, quelle différence entre l'eau et le sang ?_

* * *

_  
_

Alors ?

Ça vous a plu ? Ça tient plus ou moins la route ? Merci d'avoir lu !

Greensleaves.


End file.
